


Romance of Lena Luthor and Goku

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Goku/Grandpa Gohan, Lena Luthor/Goku, Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor/Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor/Lionel Luthor





	1. Prologue

Bardock came home from a long day's work, ready to see his family came in to greet his wife Gine.  
“How’s 1 Year Old Kakarot doing? Is he still in the nursing capsule?” He asked.  
“He is, it’s just about time to let him out though,” Gine said. Guesting over to where he was. Her husband followed him until they approached a yellow glowing pod with an infant inside.  
“Still small huh?” Bardock asked.  
“I think he might be a late bloomer, but he looks just like you, certainly has his father's hair.” She smiled.  
“After dark, I’m going to steal a pod for him, we’re going to send our son to another planet.” Bardock's tone was serious now as he looked at his surprised wife.  
“You’ve got to be kidding!”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Are you insane? We’re just going to abandon him? He hasn’t even learned how to talk yet.”  
“Be serious, with his latent abilities, he’s destined to be sent away anyway, probably somewhere horrible. So we’re going to see to it that he at least grows up on a decent planet.” He reasoned.  
“No, he’s still a way too young.” She argued.  
“I don’t think we have much time to talk about this.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because of Lord Frieza, I think he’s afraid of the Legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day.”  
“Seriously? The Super Saiyan? That's just an Urban Legend!” She said in disbelief.  
“I know, but I think he’s bothered by the legend, and won’t take any chances, I have a feeling that death is on its way for us and our Race”

She looked at her husband now, worriedly as she was starting to believe him more and more. Within a few hours, they had managed to find a pod and began to make their journey about an hour away from their home, carrying a pod with their young son in it.  
“Is there another option? Let’s think about this.” Gine said beginning to doubt her husband, as she heard her babies cry from the pod.  
“No, It’s the only choice, If I turn out to be wrong, I’ll go and rescue him.”  
“Well, in that case, why don’t the three of us go somewhere together?” She pleaded.  
“They’d use their trackers, and track us down in no time”  
“It's not like you to be so worried like this? What’s gotten into you?”  
“I don’t know, maybe its because I’m tired of this life, constantly fighting, destroying, risking it all, I’d like to actually save someone for once. Especially someone who judged to be a low Sayian class warrior, like my Kakarot.”  
He set the pod down now feeling like they were a good distance away, looking down at his son through the red glass window.  
“I’ve set this pod to go to a distant planet called Earth. The people in that world have low power levels and aren’t that advanced, I think that he will be fine there. It’s not a very valuable world so I’m hoping that Frieza won’t even bother it.” He said to his wife.  
“If your father is wrong about this, we’ll come and get you immediately,” Gine said to her son.  
“Listen, son, do what it takes to survive go it?” Bardock said.

Kakarot gave them a confused look now, not so much crying anymore as he watched his parents said their last words to him.  
“We’ll see you really soon!” Gine promised.  
Bardock put his hand on the glass window now, Kakarot doing the same as he said his final goodbye. The two begin to step back as the pod begins to float, beginning to make its way on its long journey to earth Kakarot watched helplessly as he begins to float away from his parents, unsure of where he was headed and what his new home planet would be like.  
They two looked at each other now, sure that if they stayed any longer they might seal their own faiths.  
“I can’t believe we really did that” Gine says looking at her husband with tear stained eyes.  
“We just couldn’t go with him to that Planet, I didn’t say weren’t leaving… I just didn’t want to risk him tracking all three of us.” He held her hand.  
“But Kakarot”  
“Will be okay without us, we have other plans that we need to get to before our Homeplanet is blown up.”  
“Right.” She wiped her tears, following her husband until they found two escape pods of their own.  
“Where are we going to go?” She asked.  
“Not too far, there's a quiet planet in a solar system next to the Earths, so we’ll still be close.”  
They looked at each other after he set the coordinates in both of the pods. They embraced each other one last time before starting their long journey. Kissing each other passionately as they said they see you soon’s.  
“I love you.” She said to her husband as she steps in her pod.  
“I love you too.” He said stepping back as the door to her pod closed.

He stepped into him and the two pods followed each-other, blasting of planet shortly after their sons, headed in a different direction. Bardock and his family vanishing into the night without anyone even noticing.  
Son Gohan got up read for his day now, pouring himself a glass of water and sitting down at the table to enjoy his breakfast like he did every morning. Looking around he felt like today was going to be a good day, that things were going to be different today. He took his cup of water now stepping out and looking at the sky finding it odd that there was a shooting star during the day. Not paying any mind to it, he began to turn around when he felt the ground shake. Sure that this wasn’t an earthquake, not based on the sound the explosion made. He set down his glass, grabbing his backpack and first aid kit in case someone had gotten hurt. Hiking out to see some sphere shaped rock in the middle of the crater it had made in the ground. Going down to investigate it, the pod opened when he touched it uncovering a crying baby boy.  
Son Gohan looked around curious to if anyone had seen it, this boy had practically fallen out of space, worried about others who would find him he picked the boy up.  
“It’s okay, hush now, your safe.” He said picking up the crying child now.  
The boy looked at him, ceasing his crying now, happy to be in warm arms, digging himself and the boy out of the crater he walked back to his cabin. Assuming the boy was hungry he starting to make a plate for him.  
“You don’t have a name little one.” He said, setting the bowl down in front of him.  
A smile came across the boy's face as he opened his mouth ready for his first taste of food in months.  
“Goku. How does Goku sound?” Grandpa Son Gohan said as he spoons fed the boy.  
Over in Central City, 30 Year Old Lionel Luthor and 30 Year Old Lillian Luthor with 5 Year Old Lex watch a news report talking about the weird earthquake they experienced earlier. Lillian looked on as she was rocking a crying 1 Year Old Lena Luthor who was shaken away by the whole thing.  
“Odd, that almost never happens here,” Lionel said.  
“Yeah, well, as long as we don’t have another one. Cause I’d really like to get some rest.” She said consoling her child.


	2. Chapter 1

Goku stood there as he watched the stag beetle crawl up the tree, it had been five years now since he had crash landed a few miles away from Son Gohan’s cabin in the woods.   
“What are you doing little one?” Son Gohan asked approaching him.  
“Where do bugs go, Grandpa?” The boy asked not looking away from the bug.  
“They go home, they go out, they go where they need to, to survive.”  
“How do they know though?”  
“They just do. Time for a nap little one.” Gohan said pulling the boy away from the book.  
“Alright…” The boy walked somberly back to his home.  
He laid in bed now, it took no time for him to fall into his slumber as he made his way to dreamland as his grandpa had ordered.  
Lena now also 5 years old, was out and about exploring the forest. Her family was having a picnic nearby didn’t mind her wandering off a little as the forest was harmless, or so they thought. Being from the city and all they never knew much about this forest, passing by once in a while and only staying on the trails when they did enter.  
“Don’t go too far,” Lillian said to her daughter as she went into the thicket of the forest.  
“I won’t,” Lena called back, half ignoring her mother.

Lena looked down at the ground now, looking at the cool bugs that she would normally never see by her house. She had found nature interesting but there were never enough trees in the city. She began to follow a stag beetle she found on the ground, watching it make its way through its daily routine, stopping to chew on plants every once in a while before resting a bit. She would rest with it, asking it questions she knew it wouldn’t answer as she followed it deeper and deeper into the woods.  
“What do you do with your days?” She asked for it.  
But it kept walking coming upon a tree it began to climb it. She stood there as she begins to feel tremors behind her, far away at first but approaching quickly she turned around to come face to face with Tyrannosaurus Rex. She began to run now, screaming for help as she did, not sure if anyone would hear her. She was far from her parents now as was sure they weren’t going to hear her screams as she made a B-line even further away from her.  
Goku stirring from his nap could hear someone in the distance calling through the open window.  
“HELP! Please someone, anyone help!”  
Behind these calls, he heard the loud call of the neighborly dinosaur Tyrannosaurus Rex that toured and chased anything walking through his path. He got up now, looking around at first as he was tired. his eyes opening up more as he heard her scream for help louder as it approached. He got up, running out the front door without saying so much as a word to Grandpa Gohan. Who simply watched the boy run off, reflecting on how full of youth the boy was and how it started to miss his own.

Goku ran towards the screams as they started to both get closer to each other now. Lena was beginning to get tired now, she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to hold on. Goku kept running as he saw a small dark haired girl going past, He ran past her jumping up and punching the dinosaur in the nose. Cause it to step back a little unsure of itself. He attacked it again, not wanting to kill the creature just get it to stop attacking them. After a final hit, the monster finally backed off walking away from the two now as the girl was not a big enough reward for the trouble he had already gone through of chasing her.  
“Thank you,” Lena said looking at this new boy with strange hair.  
“Your welcome, He’s known to chase after anything around here, but he’s not that bad really…” Goku said watching as the dinosaur retreats.  
“Either way, I’m just glad he gave up. I was getting tired of running.” She said catching her breath.  
“Yeah. I’m Goku, I live with my grandpa in a cabin not too far from here.”  
“No wonder you were able to save me, I thought no one lived out here.” She said amazed.  
“It’s just us, it’s not like we have any neighbors or anything.”  
“I’m Lena, my family from Central City.” She said offering her hand out for a handshake.  
“Nice to meet you.” He said shaking her hand.  
“So what’s the city like?” He asked her as they started to walk aimlessly through the forest.  
“Not as quiet as here. And a lot more people around and fewer dinosaurs.” She joked.  
“My grandpa has taken me into the city once or twice, it’s really crowded. I can’t imagine living there.”  
“What do you guys eat? Like if there's no grocery store how do you guys get food?” She asked inquisitively.  
“Hunting here and there, and mostly whatever fruits and veggies we can grow, and what we can sometimes grow in our garden.”  
“That must be hard.”  
“Only when it’s rabbit season, but other than that we don’t mind it.”  
They began to walk until they reached the end of the forest now coming up on the opening to the city. Lena called her parents now, letting them know that she was okay and would meet them at home.

“Are you sure? We can pick you up.” Her mom said over the phone.   
“No, It’s fine. I can walk.” She said before hanging up.  
“What’s your family like?” Goku asked.  
“I live with my parents and my older brother Lex, they’re pretty nice, we were on a picnic before I got chased by that monster.”  
“That’s pretty cool. I wish I had a brother or sister.” Goku said.  
“Lex is okay, he doesn’t pay much attention to me.”  
“Oh? Well, I always figured they were fun playmates.”  
“Sort of it, he’s about 10 now so he’s got a lot of his own friends. He plays with me every so often.”  
He looked up at the sun, it was getting later his grandpa was probably wondering where he was by now.  
“I should get back home.” She said as she started to walk towards the city.  
“Yeah, me too, It was nice meeting you, Lena,” Goku said as he begins to go back into the forest.  
“Nice meeting you to Goku!” She said waving back at him.  
They had both made their way home now, Goku’s grandpa welcoming him back as he told him about his day.  
“Well, that was nice of you to save that little girl named Lena Luthor.”  
“It was no big deal, I just didn’t want her to get eaten.”  
“Well, still I’m happy you made a new friend.” His grandpa said putting his dinner on the table.  
Goku smiled at him as he began to dig in.  
When Lena got home her parents ran to her, happy to have their daughter back in her arms.  
“Where did you go to the forest?” Her father asked.  
“I followed a stag beetle and got a little lost.” She said not to mention being chased halfway through the forest by Tyrannosaurus Rex that wanted her for lunch.  
“Oh? We heard a monster around, you didn’t run into it did you?” Lillian asked as she looked at her daughter's dirty face.  
“No, not at all. I met someone though, a little boy.”  
“Oh?” Her father's ears peaked.  
“Yeah, his name was Goku, he lives out in the forest with his grandpa, he was really nice.”  
“Well, that's good. As long as he was nice, but he was a little weird, he had a tail like a monkey.”   
“A tail?” They all said looking at each other.  
“Kids don’t have tails,” Lex said entering the room.  
“This kid did.”  
“You are a liar.” He said flatly.  
“Am not.”  
“So you went into the forest and met a kid with a tale? Just admit you got lost and cried until someone helped you.” Lex teased.

She ignored him now, it wasn’t like anyone was going to actually believe what had happened to her today anyway, if she ever saw Goku again she would take him straight to her parents and show them his tail. Her parents decided to stop asking her much more about the trip seeing that she wasn’t really hurt and it was sort of their fault for letting her wander off in the first place, telling her to come to take a seat at the dinner table, the two children both ended their adventurous day on a quiet note.


	3. Chapter 2

Son Gohan would visit Goku’s old ship every once in a while, checking to see if his family had called home. Today was the day that he had found something now. Taking Goku down to his pod for the first time since he arrived on earth he had planned to finally tell him where he came from.  
“So where are we going, Grandpa?” Goku asked as he followed his grandpa into the forest.  
“We’re going to your birthplace so to speak.”  
“My birthplace?”  
“A couple of years ago, what looked like a shooting star landed close to my house one morning, and when I went to go check it out, you were there.” He explained calmly.  
“So babies come from the sky?”  
“Not babies, you, you came from the sky Goku.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“I had been checking here at least once a year to see if your parents were trying to reach you. When you landed there was no note or anything like that, so I took you in and kept returning.”  
“So then why are we here now?”  
“Because your parents or someone who cares about you have finally sent a message, and you should probably see it.”

They both slide down into the crater now, opening the pod and Goku sat in it again, looking at one of the glowing buttons clicking it.  
Two people appeared in front of him, A man and a woman, Gine hair had grown a little since she had last seen him. Not that it had mattered now, he had no memories of his parents.  
“Hello, Kakarot.” Gine started.  
“Hey Son.”  
“We miss you a lot. and hope this message finds you well. We wanted you to know who you were just incased we never met again.” Gine began.  
She started going on about his history and his heritage.  
“You are of the Saiyan Race son, which is one of the most powerful races in our Universe, we come from the faraway Planet Vegeta.”  
“On Full Moons, we turn in to full blooded giant apes, so make sure to let your caretaker know if you have one, and haven’t destroyed a whole city by now or Planet Earth by now.” Bardock laughed.  
“We wanted you to know about your older brother too, Raditz, when you were born he was already off the planet, working under Dictator Freiza, he might come for you one day, and you will know who he is. We know you probably wondering why you were sent here by yourself. We needed to make sure that you were somewhere safe, but we promise that we’re coming back for you, or at least we’re going to try to.” She had corrected her self now.  
“Hope you grew up to be good and strong,” Bardock said.  
“And we’d like to thank whoever is taking care of you if someone else that it. and to them, we say thank you very much.”  
Son Gohan was happy that they finally reached out, he had begun to think that they had abandoned him.  
“We just wanted you to know that we miss you and love you very much and that we’re close by. But if we don’t get to you by the time you’re 7 Year Old, or in about two years times it means that we probably won’t ever come.” Gine and Bardock ended the message on a somber note, both waving goodbye as it cut out.  
“Do you want to watch it again?” Grandpa Gohan asked him.  
“No that's okay,” Goku said getting out of the pod.

They dug themselves out of the crater, making their way back to the cabin Son Gohan noticed that Goku was feeling more upset than usual.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, Are my parents going do die?” Goku asked innocently.  
“Well, I’m not sure.” Son Gohan didn’t really know what to say, he was feeling a nervous himself that Goku’s parents might already be dead and that there might be a danger on the way now.  
“So my real name is Kakarot?”  
“Sounds like it.”  
“Can I keep being called Goku?”  
“That's fine if you like also,” Gohan said trying to make things easier on the boy now.  
“Do you think they’re coming for me? That they meant what they said?”  
“I do.”  
“Do I have to leave?”  
“If you want to go with them you can.”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You have at least two years to consider and think about, though I’m sure if you tell them you want to stay they’ll let you, or even stay with you.” Son Gohan had tried to reassure him.  
“If you say so…”

Goku was not sure yet how he really felt about getting the message from his parents. He was okay with the idea that he didn’t know his parents at all. He had assumed them dead in the first place, and was having fun with grandpa Gohan. After dinner his grandpa tucked him in now, telling him to have sweet dreams but Goku couldn’t sleep. Making his way back out to the pod now he wanted to see the message again, alone. He listened to them introduce themselves again, calling him by his birth name, everything. Almost tearing up a little on that last in. He had so many questions for them. Where his parent's bad people? Why would someone be after them or him in general, who were they and why did they do that was so bad that they had to escape. Grandpa Gohan always said that there was a little bit of good in everyone, but what if his parents weren’t good. If they were good no one would be after them and they wouldn’t have abandoned him or his brother. He made his way back to his house now, sure that his grandpa hadn’t noticed him missing. he laid back down in bed now as he tried to figure out if his parents were good or not, slowly closing his eyes he slipped off into dreamland. He hadn’t dreamt in a long time, or at least he didn’t remember them normally seeing mostly black before waking up to the sun of the morning. But tonight was different, tonight he couldn’t turn his mind off like he could any other time. Feeling his parent's warm embrace around him as the had welcomed them home.  
“We missed you so much,” Gine said hugging them.  
“Good to see that you're big and strong now,” Bardock said.  
“Right. So I have to go back now?” He asked.  
“No, if you want to stay here we’ll stay with you!” His parents said.  
“Really?”  
“Of course Kakarot, we needed to find a new home anyways.”  
“Goku.” He corrected them.  
“What was that?” Bardock asked.  
“Goku, my name is Goku now.”  
“Is that what the Earth person named you?” Bardock looked upset now.  
“Grandpa Gohan gave me that name.”  
“I’m going to kill him.” Bardock laughed evilly.  
“What?” Goku began to fill nervous now.  
“You heard me. I’m going to slit his throat.”

Goku stepped away as his parents laughed manically now, scared he turned to run away, his fears true, they were bad people, and they were going to cause pain and destruction where ever they went.  
“Get back here runt!” Bardock called after him as they began to give chase.  
“No!” Goku yelled back.  
He was scared now, maybe he didn’t want them to back after all.  
“Goku?” He heard his grandpa’s voice now.  
“Run Grandpa they're going to hurt you.” He yelled.  
“Goku? Wake up.” The voice said now.  
Goku woke up in his bed looking around seeing that no one was there except his grandpa and him.  
“Just a bad dream Goku, that's all, come down for breakfast.”  
Goku got dressed as his grandpa left the room, shaking his head trying to forget about the nightmare, he got up and tried to get excited for whatever adventure he was going to have today.


End file.
